gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuta Murakami
, real name , is the son of Takachiho, the brother of Ryouta Murakami, and the prototype of sorcerian (hybird of a human and an alien). He acted as an antagonist for a short amount of time. Appearance Makina is a young man with messy dark hair. He tends to wear t-shirt or collared shirt. Personality Makina is brutal and extremely arrogant. He tends to look down on others but thinks of himself as a good and merciful person. He states that the human race was a failure creation and seek to destroy them. Thus he had an ambition to become Adam of the new world. He has a crush on Neko Kuroha. Despite this, Neko doesn't like him and always denies each time he seduces her. He eventually realized that Neko didn't attract to him, deciding to kill her. Plot Makina is first seen talking with Takachiho in chapter 115. When Hatsuna Wakabayashi hatches. Makina appears to explode and stop her. He later notices Mako Fujisaki's sister, Neko Kuroha. He falls in love with her, and kisses her. In return, Neko slaps him. Shortly Ryouta Murakami kicks him in the face and makes him angered. When he prepares to counter. His body suddenly melts. Initializer comments that Makina can't stay any longer at the outside world. As such, he retreats. He is later seen being recovered by Takachiho. When the President of the United States intends to announce to the world that alien does exist. Makina kills him, beheading his head, and explodes the White House. He later goes to pick up Neko. However, Neko disobeys him. He breaks Neko's right arm. Ryouta is upset and holds Makina's collars. Makina kills Ryouta by decapitating his head. Neko eventually decides to go with Makina. Shortly, Kana Tachibana suddenly appears, whispering something to Neko. Due to this, Makina is angered again and decides to kill Kana. However, Kana's sister saves her from Makina's attack. He later disappears with Neko. Makina later brings Neko to Vingulf's hideout in German. After revealing his plan, he brings Neko to Vingulf's hideout in Japan and shows the Sorcerian to Neko. Shortly, Neko's power somehow triggers the Sorcerian to awake. Makina later confronts him, but Neko defends him. Makina realizes that Neko doesn't attract to him. Makina decides to kill Neko first. However, when he prepares to punch Neko in the face. The Sorcerian stops him, he is pissed off due to Makina's acts. The Sorcerian transforms part of his body to bite and kill Makina. When Ryouta is captured by Vingulf. Takachiho eventually reveals Makina's real name to Ryouta. Powers and Abilities He has shown several different powers, and mentioned one other: 1. Flight/Floating 2. Teleportation: Makina can be anywhere on Earth in an instant. He states that he might be able to go to the moon. 3. Explosion Inducemen'''t 4. '''Telekinesis 5. Remote attacks: the power to attack anything/anyone without being physically present. And a power he theorized he has: 6. Immunity to Ain Soph Aur's life killing power. Weakness Due to being an imperfect prototype, he has an inability to stay any longer at the outside world. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased